SOLDIER Naruto Namikaze
by Mortimer Riddle
Summary: Five years ago the Kyuubi attacked, five years later Naruto was saved in the Forest of Death by three males that took him under theirs wings. After seven years of hard training to be a powerful Shinobi. He returns with his teachers to change the future, but is it for the better or for the worse? SOLDIER/Powerful Naruto. SAFE Sephiroth. Parings: not decided yet. Materia: YES!
1. Prologue

A five year old young blond haired boy ran into the Forest of Death even if he didn't know that it was that forest at the time. All the boy wanted was to escape the crowd that had chased him there, screaming names at him that he did not understand.

The boy thought he was safe only at the edge of the forest but he was wrong when the ninjas in the crowd gave chase after him, the boy ran off as quickly as he could deeper into the forest. _"Why is it always me?!" _he thought as he jumped over a stump that was in the way.

He dodged the kunais that was thrown at him as much as he could, some made cuts on his skin but incredible enough did they heal quickly after. The boy continue to run and dodge things thrown at him, but he was starting to grow tired and near a lake he collapsed of exhaustions.

"Now then..." said one of the ninja's that had landed on the ground behind the young boy. "How shall we do this? Slow or fast?" he asked the other two behind him.

"Slow of course, the demon doesn't need any special treatment." the one on the left said with a grin while the other nodded in agreement.

None of them noticed how a young man around his 25 old walked up to the boy, softly helped him up to his feets with a kind and gentle touch.

The man was tall with a broad and muscular structure. He had black hair slicked back except for two bangs of hair on each side of his face. He wore dark blue sleeveless shirt and pants along with boots, he had a belt around his waist with a symbol on the front with the word SOLDIER on it, under the word was a smaller symbol of a city/village.

On the back he had a very huge sword that could only be a Buster Sword.

The ninjas noticed him when the man was dusting of the dirt from the boys clothes which a gloved hand in the same color as his clothes.

"Hey! are you a demon-lover or what?!" shouted the leader of the small group of ninjas.

The man just frowned at them like if they had said something that went against something. "I do not see a demon, rather a scared young boy" the man said honestly and slowly stood up and looked at his left with his glowing purple eyes at two other people in the shadows of the forest. "How about you General?" he asked then.

The ninjas was very confused why the man called a normal cilivian 'General' but when the man came they caught their breath in their throat, they all three had one thought _"Wh-why do I feel uneasy around him?"_

He was incredible tall, but muscular, not thin but more compact. He wore a black leather coat that was join together around his waist by a strap, and his long silver hair fell down all the way to his waist. He wore no shirt but that was easily made up by two straps building a 'X' on his chest. He wore leather pants and boots, on his shoulder was silver pauldrons on his shoulder.

Slowly his head moved upwards showing a young man's face around his 25. His cat-like green eyes watching the ninjas with merciless eyes before he looked down at the boy who flinched and tried to back away but the other male stopped him, gently glowing purple eyes watching him softly.

"What I see..." started the General as he looked over his shoulder at the ninjas "is a boy that is very confused and scared, I see no traits of a demon on him."

"He is a demon! He destroyed our village, killed almost everyone in it five years ago!" shouted one of the ninjas however this was to much for the last one in the shadows and the next thing that happen that made the small boy flinch and gasps in shock, awe and fear.

The three ninjas falls to the ground one by one, each starting to bleed on several places however they was already dead to the world. Behind them stood another person with a frown on his beautiful face.

He had red hair that was controled to frame his face gently, beautiful glowing green eyes showing slight disgust of what he had been hearing in the shadows. He wore a red coat and the General style underneat it, but he did have a shirt instead of going bare chested. In his hand was a rapier: a large sword with bright red blade.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance. Hath endure torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber" the man chanted softly to himself just as the last one of the three ninjas fell to the ground.

"Loveless act: 4" said the General with a small smile on his face.

The red haired man smiled and then looked at the five year old boy who still looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey, do this happen often?" he asked as he pointed at the dead ninjas.

The boy nodded slowly almost as if he was ashamed of what had just happen, eyes was locked on the dead ninjas, shuddering slightly.

"Do you have a name, young one?" asked the first male softly.

"Naruto Uzumaki" the boy said with a grin on his face. This was when the three males really started to study the boy.

The boy, no Naruto had messy blonde hair, not a normal sand-like blonde it was like the color yellow. Naruto's eyes was a very nice blue color that made on think of the sky. The boy wore a white t-shirt and blue shorts along with sandles. The only trait of Kyuubi was the whisker marks on his cheeks.

All and all, he appeared to be a normal five year old boy, that is if they hadn't been the earth's WEAPONs and SOLDIERs they wouldn't know of th burden the boy truly had and they was also enrage to know that the boy didn't know anything about it.

"Angeal Hewley" said their companion suddenly which made the other two almost wanting to hit themself, of course Naruto would be curious as to who they was.

Naruto looked over at Angeal with a large smile on his face and nodded before looking at the other two.

"Sephiroth" said the General simply, making the red haired roll his eyes which got Naruto to chuckle at him.

"Genesis Rhapsodos" he said with a smile before he looked at the other with a questionly look.

Sephiroth looked at Naruto, sizing him up before smirking. "How would you feel if we took you under our wings and train you?"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my Dear readers, I am glad to at least get some reviews even if I didn't think I would get any on just the Prologue. But I will answer my dear " XxxDarkLoversxxX " that the paring between Sephiroth and Naruto is impossible since Naruto is going to see Sephiroth more like a father figure and Angeal and Genesis like uncles.**

**Kakashi and Naruto is also impossible since Kakashi is going to have some issues with Naruto.**

**Itachi Uchiha... hmm... I need to think on that one a bit more, but if it happens then you will have to read it in the fanfiction, I am not going to sit down here to explain how things are heading since that would be a bit boring for you readers.**

**Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

Genesis was sitting in the office of the Hokage, he had already told the old man about what happen and that they wanted to take Naruto under their wings, he could already see in his mind's eyes that they had already started to train Naruto.

The old man leaned back in his chair with a sigh, it was clear that the old man, Sarutobi was it? Anyway, it was clear that Sarutobi cared for the young boy: Naruto.

"I was hoping to get him into the Academy next year..." Sarutobi started slowly. "But I never thought that the village and even my own shinobis could stoop so low as to try to kill a innocent child, even if he carry the Kyuubi inside him!"

"Hokage..." started Genesis slowly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "All I ask is that you write down a contract to at least get the boy out from this village some years so we can train him fully and then he will return to you as a strong and powerful Shinobi" he said slowly, choicing his words carefully.

Sarutobi suddenly looked like his age as he looked at a picture on the wall. Genesis slowly followed his eyeline and falls on a person that could only be Naruto's father.

"That's Minato Namikaze... Naruto's father." started Sarutobi to explain "Minato had a lot of enemies after him, that's why we used his mother's aftername Uzumaki on him. I was hopping that it came a time when I could tell him about this..."

Genesis was almost boiling with rage "But this wasn't something you had the right to keep from him" he almost shouted and looked at Sarutobi "I know you are growing old but isn't it better that Naruto knew from the start instead of keeping everything from him? His clan inheritance, his right and his bloodline?!"

-with Naruto-

Naruto falls to his knees, completely exhausted after all the sits ups that Angeal had made him do. Panting for breath he forced himself to lay down on his back and stared up at the sky, he wonder if he even was allowed to leave the village to go with the three warriors.

Naruto slowly turned around when he saw Genesis with a smile on his face that made both Angeal and Sephiroth get up from where they sat. They all also noticed the brown bag that Genesis had over his shoulder that was filled with ancient scrolls.

"How long?" asked Sephiroth, knowing very well what the smile on his partner meant.

"Seven years" Genesis said "We have to return at 10 October."

"My birthday" said Naruto as he stood up from where he laid.

"Well now..." said Angeal with a small smile. "That is going to be easy to remember, does the old man have any plans for Naruto when he gets home?"

"Shinobi Academy" said Genesis simply.

-Timeskip- **(I know that this is a rush but I wanna start the true story which is now!)**

Konoha had been a peaceful place for the last seven years, no Naruto to distrub that peace and people went on their normal everyday. Only one old man was excited on this day, it was 10 October, the day he and the red haired warrior: Genesis had decided that Naruto Uzumaki, no Namikaze would return home.

He hadn't told the council yet about the survival of the Namikaze clan, he wanted Naruto to be there so it would run smooth and simple, although nothing did run smooth and simple with a council like Konohas.

Sarutobi sighed and looked at the pills of paperwork on his desk that needed to be done, unfortunately for him, he couldn't meet Naruto at the gate.

Said gate, four people entered the village with steps of warriors. The first three would easily be recognize from seven years back: Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis.

The last one was a young boy around 12 years old. But he was fairly tall, fair-skinned boy. He had bright, blue eyes and spiky, blonde hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He did wear dark blue pants and a white shirt with a black jacket over it. He still had the blue ninja sandles on his feet.

All and all, it looked like Minato Namikaze had been reborn as a young boy.

People stopped to stare at the young boy who could only be Naruto 'Uzumaki' but the people didn't realize that, no they thought that god had blessed them with Minato Namikaze once again.

Suddenly Sephiroth turned around to walk backwards to watch Naruto with a small smile. "How does it feel? It's your first time in your home village in a long time, So how does it feel? I wouldn't know because I don't have a home village."

Naruto smiled softly at Sephiroth "Weird" was his answer which made Sephiroth to chuckle.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises..." started Genesis with a smirk on his lips and Naruto looked over at Genesis. "Nothing shall forestall my return." ended Naruto with a smirk.

Angeal just rolled his eyes as they slowly made their way to the Hokage tower.

-with Uchiha Sasuke some hours later-

Sasuke was annoyed but he didn't show it, every single girl was trying to get his attention but they was so weak! It didn't help that Iruka-sensei was a bit late too.

Pushing one of the girls of his back, he sat down on his usual place making the girl argue on who should sit beside him. This made Sasuke sigh deeply, however he blinked in shock when a black gloved hand grabbed the chair and a blonde haired boy sat down in it.

The girls was going to shout at him when suddenly they all blushed. Interested in this turn of event, Sasuke turned his face to take a look at the boy's face. He almost felt his eyes move out a bit in shock.

There, in that chair, sat a boy take took a lot of appearance of Minato Namikaze! His blue eyes suddenly locked into Sasukes, making said Uchiha looked away in confusions.

Just then, finally, Iruka came into the room started to tell the students the importations of the Shinobi's way. "Now!" he said afterwards "For the gradation exam, you will all do the Bunshin no Jutus. When you are called come to the next room."

"Bunshin?" said suddenly the new guy beside Sasuke. "That was one of the first jutus my sensei taught me... It's to... simple."

"Sensei?" asked a pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno that had been a pain in the ass for Sasuke a lot of times.

"I got three sensei, Angeal-Sensei taught me stamina and Jutus. Genesis-sensei was more the history type. Sephiroth-sensei is more of the life-treating way of teaching." explained the boy simply.

"Naruto Namikaze?" asked Iruka with a surprise look on his face, even the other students looked really surprised. Sasuke didn't know what to feel, surprised that there existed one that also was the last in line of a important clan like him, or that the boy beside him reacted to the name and rose from his chair to walk to the next room.

-With Naruto-

Naruto entered the room and his eyes swept through the room out of habit, looking for any threats that could be in there but found none.

"So, Naruto. Let us see your Bunshin" Iruka said with a smile.

Naruto gave a small nod, a habit that he picked up from Sephiroth-sensei while wandering with him in the world. He slowly made the hand sign for the jutus and instead of shouting the name of the jutus, he whispered it. 10 to 15 clones appeared all around him making Iruka gasps in shock, he gave Naruto the headband and Naruto left the room with a small smile.

As he left he tied the hitai-ate around his forehead making him look even more like Minato before he left the classroom to wait in another classroom as he started to read a fantasy novel, this had a reason as to why he was reading fantasy and not jutus.

-*-Flashback-*-

_A year ago Sephiroth and Naruto had been sparing in hours no stop, in fact Genesis and Angeal was already on their 5th cup of tea as they was watching the fight, looking for flaws and mistakes._

_It had been when Sephiroth had thrown Naruto backwards using his brutal strengths as a warrior and as Naruto was falling backwards he somehow shot his right hand forward and it had been like someone had completely taken over his voice but he did remember reading about the technique somewhere._

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

_"What the hell is that for a chant!?" shouted Genesis as he spilled his tea over his leather pants._

_Angeal watched closer at the attack since he knew that this one was going to be special and even Sephiroth was interested in the attack._

_"Hadō #31. Shakkahō__!" shouted Naruto as an orb of crimson red energy appeared in his palm before shooting forward like a pillar of red energy. Sephiroth had to move away since he sensed a power that he would not be able to withstand from the energy and he was glad that he did because the red pillar crashed through the large mountain, leaving a hole going right through it before the red energy pillar disappeared._

_Sephiroth looked shocked at the clean shot of power, before looking back at the boy he had taken under his wing six years ago. Naruto fell down to the ground in a dead faint, clearly showed how much energy that simple attack had taken. "W-what was the name of that attack?" he asked, clearly couldn't believe what he was seeing._

_"Shakkaho, in other words, Red-fire Cannon." answered Angeal. "He told me a week ago while I read a fantasy book for him that it would be amazing if you could take the attacks the people had made up and make them real."_

_Genesis who had taken off his leather pants and covered his naked legs with his red coat frowned a bit. "Well... it runs in the Namikaze clan of being able to do that. This is the special Kekkei Genkai that they had. Plus, which he haven't awaken yet, is the Rinnegan from the Uzumaki Clan."_

-*-Flashback KAI-*-

It had been months since then and Naruto had read up on both of his clans history. At first he had been mad at Sarutobi for hiding both of the kekkei genkai from him, even his bloodright!

Shaking his head, he knew it wasn't the old mans fault since the letter he had read which had truly meant to be read when he was 16 and only there it explained the situation and bloodline, kekkei genkai... well everything.

Naruto looked up when he saw someone enter the room, he knew that the team would be decided tomorrow so who would.. Naruto sighed when he saw who it was.

Sasuke Uchiha stood there by the door with a curious look on his face which got Naruto to double check, there was rumors outside of the village on how cocky the boy had become but could that be how he appeared to be?

Naruto watched Sasuke trying to find the arrogant boy that a lot of people was talking about but what he could see was a lost child that just needed someone to understand what he had been going through. Sure he had the hitai-ate around his forehead but it was clear that he would become a Genin even if he hadn't passed the test, civilians now days.

"Uchiha..." started Naruto slowly, knowing that he needed to step carefully now, he couldn't show that he knew the pain that the Uchiha infront of him was going through right now since he could take it the wrong way and make him his enemy.

**NO, NO, NO! AND NO ONE MORE TIME! FOR THOSE THAT HAD READ BLEACH, THERE WILL BE NO CHARACTARS FROM BLEACH JOINING THIS FANFICITION, but the zanpakuto and Arrancars is another story... But none of the Shinigamis will be joining this story since I have already a back story about why theirs attacks and all that had made it into fantasy novels and such.**

**Now that said I will leave you here on this cliffhanger! Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**-Falls down laughing- 'ultima-owner' I didn't even think of the people's reactions to that hole in the mountain and when you asked that question in the review I could see several of people trying to find a explanation to it!**

**But I have to say that I am so sorry, cause I won't tell that side of the story since everything is around Naruto right now. I have also done some changes to the plot since of the story but no biggy which I won't tell you about.**

**However there exist a Poll now on who Naruto shall be paired up with, I would be very happy if you all answered your thought of the four charactars that I have put into that Poll before the Chunin Exam.**

**Anyway onto the chapter.**

* * *

-*-Last time-*-

_Naruto watched Sasuke trying to find the arrogant boy that a lot of people was talking about but what he could see was a lost child that just needed someone to understand what he had been going through. Sure he had the hitai-ate around his forehead but it was clear that he would become a Genin even if he hadn't passed the test, civilians now days._

_"Uchiha..." started Naruto slowly, knowing that he needed to step carefully now, he couldn't show that he knew the pain that the Uchiha in front of him was going through right now since he could take it the wrong way and make him his enemy._

-*-Present-*-

Sasuke nodded slightly "Namikaze..." he said slowly. "I didn't know the clan still had a survivor."

Naruto smiled slightly and gave a small nod "I also first thought that I was a normal civilian 7 years ago, I was born right when the Kyuubi attacked and my parents died at that day to... one giving birth to me and the other... well you already know what happen to my father."

Sasuke winced a little which made Naruto to raise a eyebrow, clearly there was a lot to Sasuke that the other people didn't see. "I'm sorry to what happen to your clan Uchiha, no one deserves that, special not you" Naruto said softly, making sure to soften his blue eyes slightly and relax his position.

Sasuke's eyes widen at the mention of his clan but he gave a nod of acceptations of the apologize from the Namikaze heir. "Are you waiting for someone?" he asked to change the subject.

"Not really" said Naruto and shook his head, in his mind he knew that he wouldn't be having this conversation with the Uchiha heir if Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal hadn't taken him under their wing and drilled manners into him. "I just tried to find a place to be able to read in peace, but I won't say no to just having a small conversation that maybe becomes one of my teammate tomorrow."

"Indeed" said Sasuke with a small smile and slowly sat down on the window sill, pulling out a family scroll from his bag and started to read from it as Naruto returned to his novel.

-*-With Sarutobi-*-

Sarutobi sat in his office, he had choicen the team already and had a slight meeting in his office with the teachers of the teams. Some had already left the room and some had stayed when they got the info of the three children that would make the team complete.

"YES!" shouted a voice "I got a youthful spirit in my team!" the voice could only belong to the green beast of Konoha: Might Guy.

"Really now?" asked Sarutobi's son Asuma. "I got Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Who do you three have?" he asked all three in the room, but his eyes glanced slightly at the silver haired swordsman that sat in the shadows of the room, he was slightly unnerved by the mans presence.

"I got Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzaki" said the only woman in the room, she was also the youngest Jonin in the group but she was also the best shinobi in Genjutus, without the Sharingan, her name was Kurenai Yuhi.

Guy shot out a thumbs up as he told his team. "I got Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuga. A really youthful team" he almost shouted in the end and then grinned, blending them with a sparkle of his incredible white teeth.

The only one that seemed to have a problem with his team was Kakashi Hatake which was glaring at one of the children in his papers.

"Kakashi Hatake..." said Sarutobi wanting to know what for issues he had with the team.

"Hokage... not to sound rude or anything. But I know that Minato-sensei was the last of the Namikaze clan but this child... this unforgivable child using that name!" he almost growled out.

"I knew you would have a issue with that, however Minato Namikaze did have a son before he died." Sarutobi started to explain.

"Then why didn't we...!" Kakashi started but the silver haired man that had been silent since they all was brought together stood up.

"The child is a special case." he stated slowly. "He used his mother's maiden name Uzumaki until he was five years old."

"Who are you and what for link do you have with the boy!?" hissed Kakashi out.

"I trained him." stated the man simply. "I and my companions saved him from certain death, without me and my companions, your precrious Namikaze clan would truly be extinct."

Kakashi just glared at the man before Asuma stepped in. "Than we have you to thanks for that, by the way who are you?"

"My name is Sephiroth, I am not from any village but I do wander a lot. It was only by chance that I was here when some the people here tried to kill the boy." said the man simply and returned to his seat "The boy has already got into his Kekkei Genkai of the Namikaze clan, but the Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan has yet to wake up."

"Hokage..." started Kakashi, still didn't want to train the boy.

"No!" shouted Hokage. "You train him Kakashi or you going down to gate watching!"

-*-With Naruto and Sasuke-*-

Naruto had taken Sasuke to his home, the Namikaze manor. He had keyed Sasuke into the manors barriers and traps. They both now sat in the living room, Sasuke reading on some of the jutus from the bookshelf in the room which the family and Naruto didn't mind sharing.

Naruto on the other hand was writing on his first novel ever which was a mix between mystery and adventure. Neither had spoken much to each other, they just enjoyed each others presence until Sasuke suddenly looked at Naruto.

Naruto puts down his pen to look at Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke looked very nervous on whatever he was going to ask but it was clear that he brought out his courage in the end.

"Naruto..." started Sasuke slowly which got Naruto to raise his eyebrow higher, since when had Sasuke got to name bases with him? "I... I was wondering if I could move in here with you?"

Naruto almost felt his jaw fall down to the floor but he held it back. He could see himself in a lot of orange clothes screaming his throat dry, but that might have been another future since now he was different then the Naruto he was 7 years ago.

"Are you lonely at your home, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, he knew that this question would have come before but he never thought that Sasuke would ask it so soon.

Sasuke frowned but he nodded "That and haunted by the memories of what happen."

Naruto flinched hard, he knew how that could control one. Heck the first five weeks with his teachers was no fun.

-*-Flashback-*-

_A bloody scream ripped through the forest, Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth did almost fly up from where they slept._

_The scream continue as they all three tried to see where it was coming from and Angeal was the one that find where it truly came from._

_"NARUTO!" Angeal shouted and ran to the bedroll where Naruto was asleep, twisting back and forward, to side and to the side, screaming bloody murders. They all three could hear the fear and pain in his voice._

_Angeal knelled and started to shake Naruto to wake him up from the memories that Naruto had been trapped in._

-*-Flashback KAI-*-

No one knew what for memory he had been dreaming about at that time, it had been one of the worse. Luckly it stopped five weeks later...

**"That's when you finally heard me and my name." **said a voice in Naruto's mind which made him smile but then he looked at Sasuke.

"I have no problem with you living here, Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto with a smile.

* * *

**Hiya! finally the second chapter finish, but who was the voice in Naruto's mind? Kyuubi? or was it someone else? hmm... interesting.**

**Anyway just to remind you, you need to answer my poll before the chunin exam!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey dear readers, I'm happy that the Poll is getting along just well and that I still have such wonderful readers that do not send 'flames' back onto my ass. For all I care for, those flames can be kept to yourself since this fanfiction didn't have a plot when I started it but now it does and if the 'flames' doesn't like it, they can stop reading the fanfiction.**

**That said... since I do not want to have 'flames' on me that made one of my friends, which had a really good story up, to put down her work and stop working on it completely, for what you may ask? Grammar...**

**Heck people, come down to earth and reality, some people aren't as intelligence as you and are writing stories just to later in life see how much they have changed from the time they started the first damn Fanfiction!**

**Believe me cause I know, one of the reason why I haven't written any fanfiction since my very true first fanfiction which had been small, nice and short got so many 'flames' that brought me down to take that fanfiction down and now it had almost been 3 to 4 years since I did one.**

**I got three words for you: 'Think before flaming!'**

**Now onto the story, since this was just written up for a friend of mine that haven't been on this website in three months now!**

* * *

-*-Last time-*-

_No one knew what for memory he had been dreaming about at that time, it had been one of the worse. Luckily it stopped five weeks later..._

_**"That's when you finally heard me and my name."**__ said a voice in Naruto's mind which made him smile but then he looked at Sasuke._

_"I have no problem with you living here, Sasuke Uchiha." said Naruto with a smile._

-*-Present-*-

Naruto was in his room, staring at the set of clothes that was on his bed with curiosity and slightly widen eyes.

_"Are you sure those... what was it... Shinigamis ran around with these kind of clothes?" _asked Naruto into his mind with slight disbelief.

**"Yes they did... and stop complaining!" **said the voice in his mind.

Naruto sighed, he already had agreed on why he would be dressed as a shinigami but that was before he even knew how a shinigami would be looking like. _"Whatever you say..." _said Naruto with a twitching eyebrow as he started to get dressed.

Naruto first put on the white undergarment underneath and tied it together with a very small obi sash in white before he put on the black kimono that was pulled together with a larger white obi sash. He then puts on a sleeveless white kimono with a symbol that spelled out clearly as 'Namikaze' which the voice in his head had called Haori, he then used a thin chain going from his shoulder down to his waist that would hold his katana in place, a star-like clip was on the front.

His katana was slightly different in appearances from the other katana's out in the world. It was a standard sized katana with a green handle and sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides with a line going through both sides, giving it an eye-like appearance.

Naruto had just gotten dressed when a ANBU appeared by his window, he started at the ANBU which had a cat mask on her's face, clearly showed her codename as 'Neko'.

"The Council wants you at their meeting" said Neko emotionless.

"Can't be helped!" said Naruto slightly annoyed, it was clear as day why a meeting was made and it was only some hours left before he should be at the academy to get into a team!

Naruto allowed Neko to place her hand on his shoulder and they disappeared from the room to appear in the council's room which was in the middle of a argument but that quiet down when they saw Naruto appear with Neko.

Naruto's eyes locked with the Hokage: Sarutobi which was sitting on his chair that was made for the Hokage. Sarutobi sighed deeply, clearly showing that he didn't have any choice with the time when the council meeting was set.

Naruto slowly allowed his eyes to travel along the room, taking in each person. His lips twitched slightly upwards when he saw that Shikamaru's father was looking up at him with tired eyes from the spot where he had just slept a moment ago.

His eyes continue to wander and saw every Clans head being there but there was three people that was there that wasn't a clan head which he narrowed his eyes on. "So... is there a reason for calling me here Four hours before the meeting in the academy?" he said with a cold voice, eyes narrowed even more at the three.

**"Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane, both are council members and has right to be here. But Danzo Shimura is not a council member nor the head of Shimura clan. The clan itself is almost extinct but Danzo was never made Head of the clan." **whispered the voice in Naruto's head.

"And I asked for council members and head of clans" Naruto's eyes narrowed coldly at Danzo who stared blankly at Naruto with his one good eye. "If my memories serves me right, and on what I have read, you was never made either of them Danzo Shimura!"

Danzo shifted slightly in the chair he was sitting in and Sarutobi got a slight sweat drop, he didn't even know this information but that made him think of what possible could have happen with the true Head.

"I am even surprise.." started Naruto as he sat down on the Namikaze chair. "That you even have the balls to sit here before me like nothing had happen with all those ROOTs you send after me during my training with my teachers" he continue on with a cold tone in his voice that send shivers down everyone's back.

"ROOTs!?" roared Sarutobi and glared at the old war hawk, that once in his life had been a good friend. "I told you to put that company down Danzo! I won't have brainwashed killers in my village!" Sarutobi continued.

"Nevertheless..." said Naruto. "If someone else here then Danzo have a problem that I pick up my father's name... speak up!"

"No one..." said the Nara as he finally sat up. "You have all right to decide which name you want to go with and by looking at that white kimono over the black one and the symbol on you back, you already have decided. Who are we to demand you to put your birthright down?"

All head of clans nodded while Homura, Koharu and Danzo fumed angrily.

Naruto smiled and stood up slowly, he made a small bow to them all. "Thank you for your time, however my time is running slim and I do not wanna be late for the Academy. Have a nice day." With those words he disappeared from the spot, leaving only a slight noise in the air that sounded like a static.

Wide eyes was locked on the spot where Naruto had once been, every single thought was the same as the others. "What was that?"

**I know this one was slightly shorter then the other but I promise next one will be longer.**

**Anyway the Poll of the possible pairing stands at the moment:**

**Haku Yuki: 3**

**Itachi Uchiha: 2**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 0**

**Kiba Inuzaki: 0**

**Hmm... Haku is in the lead but Itachi isn't far behind... I wonder which of them would win over the other?.**


	5. Chapter 4

Naruto reappeared near the Namikaze training ground and saw Sasuke there, training with his Kunai and Shuriken.

Naruto nodded to himself as he looked down on his arm-clock that he got from Angeal-sensei to come one time to different classes or missions. Thee was more then two hours left before they should be at the Academy.

Naruto nodded to himself as he jumped up onto a large rock, pulling his katana of his back as he sat down and crossed his legs as he putted his zanpakuto across his legs.

Sasuke stopped just a second on what he was doing to look over at Naruto, he was shocked to see how Naruto was dressing himself but then he couldn't help but seem to admire how those colors fits so well against each other. The clothes also made Naruto look royal, respectful and deadly... though he didn't know why Naruto looked so deadly.

Naruto had seen Sasuke pause in his training a minute before he continued but he shrug it off as he closed his eyes, hands slowly grasping the handle of the katana. A second later he entered his mndscape.

-*-Mindscape-*-

Naruto looked around in the strange place, he had been here before but that had been a long time ago and he was sure that it looked completely different then this white desert!

The white sand reached far and wind as long as the eye could see, tips of small silver trees sticking out from the sand and a white fortress that contained the Kyuubi and it's chakra.

**"Naruto-sama" **said a voice that Naruto knew too well behind him. This brought a small smile on Naruto's lips as he slowly turned around to look at his companion and most trusted friend.

The most noticeable feature on the creature was the large, black bat wings form on his back, a large hollow hole that appears to be dripping black, blood-like liquid. two large bony bat ears was on top of his head where long black hair reached down to his waist. His slender white torso was showing well-built muscular. His waist were covered in something similar to black fur, which covers his arms and legs. His fingers was claw-like extensions, and his feet resemble talons. The irises of his eyes are yellow, and the sclera are green.

To be honest, to the people who didn't know him, he would be called 'Demon' or 'Monster' and the aura of despair around him, which didn't effect Naruto, would only increase that belief.

"Murcielago..." answered Naruto with a small smile on his lips. "What happen here?" he then asked and looked around the place.

Murcielago sighed slightly but he didn't show if he had expected the question or just hopped he wouldn't ask it. **"The time you had your first mission before going to Konoha made this happen."**

Naruto gasped softly as he remembered that mission, or more precisely what made it happen.

-*-Flashback-*-

_"Nachi?" Naruto asked in surprise in the middle of the street of a small village. The 12 year old boy that Naruto had named Nachi grinned at Naruto. He wore a simple blue kimono cutting off near his knees but Naruto knew he had shorts under it. Nachi had brown eyes and brown hair pulled up in a ponytail._

_"Naruto..." Nachi said with a smile before he suddenly started to pull his sword out from it's sheath. "I can't allow you to kill that man."_

_Naruto's eyes narrowed as he glanced at the old man that ran away from the ground by his feet to be behind Nachi. Naruto's eyes slowly started to pick up more people coming closer, they all had swords and dressed in black._

_Slowly Nachi's eyes soften as he watched Naruto, it was clear to the people around them that Naruto and Nachi knew each other._

_"Naruto..." Nachi said softly. "I have already accepted my fate."_

_"Don't say such thing" said Naruto as he felt tears trying to escape his eyes, he slowly unsheathed his own katana._

_Nachi smiled softly "Whichever of us survives... must carry out their missions right? My mission is to protect the man, yours are to kill him."_

_"Nachi..." started Naruto but Nachi shakes his head slowly and let out a battle roar as he ran against Naruto. With tear-stained eyes Naruto slashed his katana downwards, just in time to cut Nachi through his right shoulder down to his left hip. A fatal blow that would kill Nachi in matter of second due to blood loss._

_Naruto's face became splashed with blood but a lot of it covered his clothes. His eyes follow the corpse with cold eyes that had tears falling down his cheeks, then those eyes slowly turned to the man which looked shocked at how his strongest fighter had been cut down so easily._

-*-Flashback KAI-*-

**"I don't blame you Naruto-sama, it was bound to happen and I feel more at home here then that sewer" **said Murcielago simply. **"Now go back to the real world, it's only ten minutes left before the meeting in the Academy."**

Naruto nodded slightly as he left the mindscape, trying to bury the memory that had wounded his trust to people.

-*-Existing Mindscape-*-

Naruto felt a few fingers stroking his cheeks which surprised him, he quickly snaps his eyes open and saw Sasuke standing in front of him with a worried look on his face.

Naruto saw that Sasuke open his mouth slowly as to ask why he was crying but before he even could say a word to that question Naruto cut in. "Leave it".

Naruto quickly got off the rock and wiped the tears away before he got his katana Murcielago back where it had been before. "Let's go to the Academy before we are late." he said.

* * *

**Wow... this one was short, although I had to think alot of which flashback I wanted to have in this chapter. Anyway, next time it is the Team meeting Kakashi.**

**The Poll is now at a stand:**

**Haku Yuki: 7**

**Itachi Uchiha: 4**

**Kiba Inuzaki: 1**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 0**

**Seems like Haku is going to win, but you never know what might happen in the future. Continue to read and vote in the Poll please!**


	6. Chapter 5

Sakura Haruno frowned deeply when she saw Sasuke and Naruto enter the classroom together. She couldn't understand it! What had Naruto Namikaze that she didn't?

Naruto didn't mind the glare that the pink haired girl gave him as he sat down beside Sasuke once more, just to end the arguements quicker then last time and the teacher Iruka was surprise when that happen.

Sauske was even surprise but didn't show it as much as the other, he was still wondering what had made Naruto to cry while he was meditating.

"From today on you are all real shinobis" started Iruka gently as if he was still teaching them. "But you are only Genins and the hard part is yet to come."

Naruto's eyes went distance but he snapped back quickly as Iruka continue to talk.

"You will all help around in the village, you will be in a team of 3 and joined by a Jounin. You all need to follow the Jounin's instructions as you complete your duties" continued Iruka. "So team 1 is..."

Naruto stopped listening, he couldn't stop thinking of what Iruka had just said that had hit hard into his nerves. Was he back again? Was he back again to... to kill?

-*-Flashback-*-

_"We are all friends and companions, teamwork is must important for all ninjas..." started a old man to explain in front of group of teenagers in the middle of nowhere. Naruto stood in the group of teenagers, they all was friends and Nachi smiled at him but he had teamed up with another one of the group that was his best friend._

_"All done?" asked the old man after a while. "All of you have done very well on coming this far. We all have the same mission and nothing will come in the way of it. Even if you all are ready, this part of life was only the simpliest part, the much worser part is yet to come. You all came here young and didn't understand at all what was happening around you, now you are all talent in your own right and understand more about the world of ninjas. You all can have happy memories in your heart but you can also carry bad ones. This time I am going to give you all a mission that will decide if you can leave or not, if you succeed you will have to leave without looking back."_

_Some moved a bit nervous in the group, some swallowed deeply but they all looked at the old man._

_"Listen. The person you have picked to be your companion: Kill him!"_

_Silence was the only noise that had been meet with these words._

-*-Flashback KAI-*-

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." said Iruka.

**"It wasn't a real Mission but it made you strong, Naruto-sama"** said Murcielago in his mind.

_"I still can't believe I killed Yaki" _said Naruto in his mind sadly.

**"Sadame(1)" **said Murcielago simply.

_"Don't!" _shouted Naruto in his mind and tried not to show his emotions to the other shinobis. Iruka had already left and they all was waiting for their Jounin-sensei.

-*-Flashback-*-

_Naruto stood in front of a burning building, the building has been his home in the last 3 years he has been training to become what he is now: a Assassin. For the first time ever in his life there he let his tears fall down his cheeks._

_"Naruto..." came a voice behind him as he recognize as Nachis. "Let's go, if we are not gone before 'Master' comes we might never be able to leave."_

_Naruto gave a small nod as he started to walk backwards away from the building, eyes linger on the large bundle on the doorstep that had just started to burn, ontop of the bundle was a katana that belonged to Yuki._

_Yuki, that name had only been a aftername of the man that Naruto had felt very close to and now he is burning up together with the building._

_"Naruto... The stars is always there in the sky, even if you can't see them, they are always there watching us. That's why Naruto... If we at one point becomes seperated or dies... We will always be together, I will always... watch you Naruto from the afar."_

_"I want to finish my mission and I know that you want too."_

_"No matter where you go Naruto, our path are just the same now"_

_"Naruto... This is our Sadame"_

_"Fight!"_

_"And when is this going to end?"_

_"It's my fate... To kill."_

-*-Flashback KAI-*-

This is where Murcielago finally left Naruto alone as to not bring up anymore memories that would had been best left alone.

Even Murcielago felt a bit bad to have triggered such harsh memory. He shouldn't even had said anything since Naruto had tried in weeks to put down his Katana and stop killing people since he was forced to kill Nachi... the only person that knew what Naruto had been going through.

Suddenly a white haired guy with a mask on his face and jounin clothes entered at least 4 hours late and Sakura shouted at him. Naruto the realize who it really was, it was Kakashi Hatake.

"My first impression of you all..." Kakashi started as he looked at them all, frowning at Sakura, grimaced at Sasuke and glared at Naruto. "I don't like you at all... meet me on the roof" and with that he disappeared, leaving only leafs behind.

**(1) Sadame means Destiny or Fate in Japanese, a very powerful way to say it in Japaneses.**

**The person that Naruto had a flashback about 'Yuki' is not Haku, it is another one.**

**These words like this: **_"Blah, blah"_ **is going to be very important later in the stories.**

**The Poll is now:**

**Haku Yuki: 8**

**Itachi Uchiha: 5**

**Kiba Inuzaki: 1**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 0**


	7. Chapter 6

Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi was on the roof on the Academy, the three students of the man sat before him as Kakashi himself leaned back lazy.

"Ok.. Let's start with some introductions" stated Kakashi lazy as he looked at the three students before him, his eye linger longer on Naruto Namikaze.

"About what Sensei?" asked Sakura confused.

"Well, we could start with your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies... stuff like that" said Kakashi as he wanted to know more about the boy calling himself a 'Namikaze'.

"Why doesn't you start Sensei?" asked Sakura again, slightly confused why Naruto nor Sasuke asked questions.

"ohh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi, Well I have no desire of telling you my likes or dislikes. Dreams for the future? hmm... I have a lot of hobbies" said Kakashi as if it explained anything about himself.

"So.." said Sakura to the other two boys "All we learned was his name." This made the two boys just shrug as if they expected it which made Sakura even more confused.

"Now Blondie, your turn" said Kakashi lazy but he was really interested in what Naruto Namikaze had for personality, was it anything like Minato Namikaze or was it like Kushina Uzumaki?

"My name is Naruto Namikaze..." Started Naruto but he suddenly remember a sentence that Yuki had told him a long time ago.

_"Naruto... This is our Sadame"_

"My likes are training with friends..." Naruto suddenly shook his head trying to force the memories down. "My dislike is to have to kill anyone. My future... not decided yet. My hobbies? I don't know about them yet."

This had made everyone to stare at Naruto, they all knew one thing: Naruto was struggling with life after his training with the three warriors.

"Okay... next please..." said Kakashi while wondering how he would be able to take away Naruto's dislike for killing since it was a part of being shinobi.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, there exist a lot of things I dislike and there is even fewer things that I like. I have something that I do not think the word 'dream' suits it, what I want is to resurrect my clan and to kill a certain person" said Sasuke only to have Naruto sigh at the last comment which made him wince slightly, but at the same time he wonder what happen to Naruto that made him unable to kill.

Kakashi felt that he wanted to smash his hand onto his face, but then he noticed the slight wince when Naruto sighed and he had to wonder what the two of them was to each other. "Okay next the girl."

"My name is Haruno Sakura." She started simply but then the fangirl in her shines through. "The thing I like, or rather the person I like..." she looks towards Sasuke and giggles. "My dream is..." she looks towards Sasuke and giggles.

"WHAT I DISLIKE!" she suddenly shouted making both Naruto and Sasuke cover their ears. "IS NARUTO AND INO-PIG!"

"And what have I done to deserve being dislike?! Last I recall is that I came back YESTERDAY!" Naruto said angrily.

"My hobbies is..." she looks towards Sasuke and giggles, completely ignoring Naruto.

_"Girls of this age are more interesting in love then ninjutus"_ thought Kakashi with a sigh.

_**"Are we done? Can I kill that fangirl now?! She's annoying my ears!"**_ asked Murcielago as a image of him rubbing his ears entered Naruto's mind.

Naruto was forced to keep a straight face as to not burst out laughing right where he sat. _"No Murcielago, as much as she annoys me too she is still part of the team." _thought Naruto.

_**"Then give her nine ways to hell at least!"**_ Murcielago said annoyed.

"Well now, we are going to do something tomorrow just the four of us, this training is super difficult..." started Kakashi then he went to explain the training and if they didn't survive it they would be sent to the Academy once more.

"Come to the training ground 7 tomorrow, oh and don't eat breakfast... you'll just throw up" Kakashi said and disappeared with a poof of smoke and leaves.

-*-The General and his commanders-*-

Genesis sat on the Yondaimes head the very next morning as Sephiroth and Angeal was sitting beside him. Genesis was reading his beloved book Loveless as Angeal was just enjoying the sun.

Sephiroth on the other hand was staring right out at the village. "Do you think..." he started making both Genesis and Angeal look at him. "That we made the right choice the first 3 years by handing him over to the 'Assassin Academy?'" he asked.

"It was at his behalf, General" said Angeal as Genesis took a thoughtful bite on his Banora apple.

"I'm still worried... His first kill was when he was eight years old, younger then myself" said Sephiroth with a sigh.

"Yuki..." stated Genesis which made the other two look at Genesis. "The boys name was Yuki, if I noticed right they was good friends, always looking up for each other. Then it is Nachi... the boy that just happen to be protecting the person we told Naruto to kill just to protect the villages people." explained Genesis and then looks up at the village before looking at the General. "We have created something worse then our self General. Together with his own jutus, the assassin training and the SOLDIER training... We have created something that could easily kill anyone if he puts his mind to it."

"That's what I was afraid of..." said Sephiroth with a sigh.

-*-With Sarutobi-*-

Sarutobi sighed as he looked down at his paperwork first but then he looked at his Bingo book on the page it was open on. If Sephiroth hadn't handed him the book he wouldn't know about this.

In the book was a picture of a blonde haired boy, his hair pulled into a soft ponytail but his bags falls down framing his cheeks. He wore a blue short kimono with black shorts under, in his hand he held a familiar katana that Naruto now carries. He had grey socks that went up to his knees and sandles.

Underneath the picture was what had taken Sarutobi hard.

_Naruto Uzumaki: Koroshi-ya no Shinobi __**(1)**_

_12 years old._

Sarutobi couldn't bear reading it anymore as he closed the book, how had it slipped is attention. This made Naruto almost a ANBU but as he thought back on the meeting of Sephiroth he remember that it was best that Naruto was a Genin first before turning ANBU.

"Naruto... I'm sorry" said the old man softly.

* * *

**The Poll is now:**

**Haku Yuki: 8**

**Itachi Uchiha: 5**

**Kiba Inuzaki: 1**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 0**

**1: Koroshi-ya no Shinobi also means Assassin Ninja.**

**I will not write down the stupid Bell-survival thingy! You will not be able to make me do that! No! I won't!**

**Other then that... enjoy. I think I will allow Haku to be Naruto's mate... we will see.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Right... I had to sort out the mess my little brother did to my computer, this is why it has been a long waiting for this chapter and I am sad to say that it is a short one but it has the information needed to show how much time has passed.**

Twist, twist...

Twist, twist...

The eyebrow of Naruto Namikaze was twisting madly as he watched Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka fighting over Sasuke Uchiha once again. This was... fifth time in the week already? Heck, he could understand why Sasuke acted like he did in public with those two around.

Speaking of which, he didn't even see the point in the Team-bell-survival test that Kakashi had made them do since it clearly didn't work with their little pinky's belief. She still think that hers Sasuke-kun will save her whenever she needed him.

Twist, twist...

Twist, twist...

The eyebrow of Naruto Uzumaki twisted even more when he thought back to the Bell test, oh how he wished that he could go back and give the said sensei a lesson of life. Not only had he tried to make them all fail, he had even tried to tie Naruto to a stump which made no sense since Naruto hadn't fallen in any traps laid by him or done anything that made him deserve that.

On the other hand, Sakura Haruno had fallen into several traps and so had Sasuke Uchiha but not as many as Sakura. Naruto had in fact pulled Sasuke to the side and explained the reason behind the stupid test but Sakura had overheard them and told him to stay away from Sasuke-kun since he didn't need his help and bla, bla.

Naruto shook his head and left the two females alone, he couldn't blame Sasuke at all for wanting to be as far away from them as possible and Sakura Haruno really needed a huge lesson of what being a Ninja really was.

Speaking of ninja, he cursed Kakashi Hatake again in his mind. He has given them only D-ranked mission so far and they have in fact done 52 of those missions.

Naruto sighed as he stared at the Hokage mountain _"I wonder how long it will take to get at least a C-ranked mission?"_ he thought.

**"You and me! Both!"** said Murcielago annoyed. **"If your Sensei could get his lazy ass up and ask that I would be very happy! In fact, I believe your team has the most D-ranked mission this year!"** Muricelago explained.

Little did they both know that one of their old sensei was already talking about that in the Hokage's office along with their sensei Kakashi Hatake.

-Hokage's office-

"No!" said Kakashi "They are too young to wander into the open world!"

Sarutobi sighed deeply where he sat, he knew that Genesis Rhapsodos was right in this moment. Team 7 already had 52 D-ranked missions under their belts and still Kakashi gave them more D-ranked missions, if he didn't know better, he would say that Kakashi is trying to slow Naruto down and by doing so he pulls the rest of the team with him.

The same seemed to have crossed Genesis mind. "So you telling me that they have to pass the Chunin exam without knowing a thing what is waiting for them?" he asked hotly. "Chunin exam is two months away and you still trying to make them all weak! Naruto Namikaze could use at least one C-ranked Mission so that his skill doesn't get rusty. Sakura Haruno could use this mission to really see what being a ninja is all about and stop believing it is all a game! Sasuke Uchiha could also use this mission to maybe activate his Sharingan or see for himself what stronger opponent is all about!"

Genesis was going to say more but a hand on his shoulder stopped that. The said hand belonged to Sephiroth himself, however his eyes was burning with distaste.

"They are..." started Kakashi but was cut off by the Hokage himself. "I agree with Genesis, in fact I seem to have a mission here that needs attention."

"Hokage-sama, they are just kids! They are not ready!" shouted Kakashi in worries.

"And they will be ready for the exams? I do not think so... if you are so against this Kakashi I think I will find a new sensei for them. Perhaps one of these gentleman here."

"What!" asked Kakashi in shock. "You can't do that!" he shouted in rage.

"I can..." said Hokage coldly.

"Alright... I will do this" said Kakashi in a grumbling voice.

"Perfect! Angeal, would you be a good man and get Kakashi's team?" asked the Hokage with a happy going voice.

Little did they all know that this mission would change Team 7's life.

**A/N: Poll, storyline and poll... got to love them.**

**Here is the Poll by the way and it seems like Haku really hitting it hard.**

**Haku Yuki: 15**

**Itachi Uchiha: 6**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 2**

**Kiba Inuzaki: 1**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: So after a long time away, again. I looked over the bits I already wrote in and was not really happy but I did continue with the bits and noticed that it turned better and better with each knew sentence added into the story. Slowly but surely I noticed that I still missed something and went out my way to read through the story and noticed that I wanted something to happen before they went to the mission, heck why Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal came to see them off.**

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura was in the Hokage's office. Both his teammates seemed very confused as to why Kakashi was grumbling under his breath but as fast as they had entered the office he was back to his normal self.

"Good afternoon team 7. I and your sensei have come to a conclusion that you have had enough of D-rank mission to last you a while into the future. So I have gone through several C-ranked mission to find the perfect one. It's rather simple: It's a protection mission of a certain individual." explained the Hokage to them with a smile.

This made Kakashi even more grumpy which got Naruto to grin, he has a feeling that one of his old sensei had a hand in this.

"You can come in now" said Hokage to the door and the first thing that made Naruto almost wanting to gag was the scent of alcohol. He slowly looked over and saw a man with glasses.

"What's this?" the said man asked, his eyes taking in them. "A pinky girl with a huge forehead and a brooding boy?" he asked.

Naruto raised a eyebrow at the insult their client had obviously put on Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke tensed and held back a retort but Sakura seemed to let her anger be shown on her face.

"I like the Blondie's clothes!" the client said suddenly and Naruto could only sigh. "Great..." he said.

"I'm a super expert bridge builder: Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete my bridge!" said the client.

-Next day-

Naruto and his team was at the gate of Konoha, waiting for their client: Tazuna and their sensei Kakashi.

"Late again!" said Sakura annoyed.

"No... we never had a time to be here..." said Naruto only to wince.

"I do not want to hear you talk!" Sakura shouted.

"Naruto!" came a voice he knew all too well, Naruto slowly turned to see Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth walking towards them with small smiles on their lips.

"Angeal-sensei, Genesis-sensei, Sephiroth-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

"Who?" asked Sakura confused, which got Naruto really annoyed. Heck he had told her about them at the Academy but as always she seem to simply forget everything Naruto told them about himself.

Sasuke on the other had let his jaw fall, but he quickly closed it. It wouldn't do if everyone saw him like that.

Sephiroth suddenly throw a red orb at Naruto which he easily catches, only to have his eyes widen in surprise. In his hands laid Genesis-sensei's favorite Materia orb: The fire materia, but he could also sense that this one was different from a mastery materia which told him that Sephiroth have given him a Beginner Materia of the flames.

"I think you are able to use that on this mission" said Sephiroth simply as if it explained everything.

"What is that?" asked Sakura confused and slightly annoyed that these people was there for Naruto instead if Sasuke.

All four ignored Sakura's question as Genesis took a book out and handed it over to Naruto which once again, his eyes widen in surprise. "Loveless?" Naruto asked in shock.

"A copy, not the real one" said Genesis simply.

"Thanks" said Naruto and got it into the black kimono's chest pocket he was wearing.

Angeal suddenly put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and looks down at him with meaningful eyes which got Naruto to turn very serious and nod. Before long the team 7 was out through the gates of Konoha towards his first C-ranked mission.

However Naruto was the only one that got the feeling that the was being watched while they was walking against the Wave Country, It was a unsettling feeling.

Somehow during the walk Sakura had manage to bring up a history lesson about the Five Great Kages and their history, you would think that she didn't listen into classes since she always had Sasuke in her mind.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other a bit disturbed at this and both of them silently, as to not be heard by the other, sighed. They would have a heck of work cut out for them if Sakura is going to even survive and they needed her in the Chunin exam but it was also clear as the day that Sakura was caring more about her looks then her abilities and strengths.

Naruto's eyes suddenly narrowed as he saw the puddle of water on the road they was walking on, he slowly leaned to Sasuke and whispered "When was the last time it rained here?" he asked.

"Dunno... at least days ago" answered Sasuke while he eyed the puddle suspiciously.

"Thought so..." answered Naruto as he went through some jutus he had created himself before he said to Sasuke "Distract them."

Sasuke nodded, a bit confused but he knew that Naruto already had a plan in his mind and thought it was better not questioning it at all.

When they all had passed the puddle like if it was the most normal thing in the world, Sasuke quickly got a kunai out from his holder on his right leg and throw it against the person that already started to emerge from the puddle in a silent sneak attack.

This got everyone else into action but Sakura who stayed at Tazuna's side which would be fine in it self if she just didn't watch Sasuke fight all the time. Naruto's eyes widen when he noticed one of the Demon brothers that had emerged from the puddle went against her and Sasuke tried to get there in time.

Naruto quickly pointed at the Demon brothers with both of his index finger and chanted_. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six! Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō__"_ he almost whispered softly and the next thing that happen was that six glowing yellow rods slamming into the Demon Brother's midsection, hold them in place.

Naruto could see that they tried to move but was unable to since he knew that the Bakudo would make that impossible for them to move, not even a finger would move on them. Only theirs eyes.

"Awesome Jutus, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Sakura happily, clearly ignoring that someone else had cast that 'jutus'.

"I didn't do anything" said Sasuke honestly and looked at Naruto which was rubbing his forehead in annoyance of the fan girl in his team.

**A/N: There we go, another chapter for my readers which have been waiting for it.**

**Here is the Poll too:**

**Haku Yuki: 20**

**Itachi Uchiha: 10**

**Sabaku no Gaara: 3**

**Kiba Inuzaki: 1**


End file.
